


The Fox and the Goddess

by GirthMan



Series: OC Commissions: Ji-Eun [1]
Category: Campione! (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kemonomimi, Kitsune, Lust Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Shotacon, Size Difference, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: Commission, loosely based on Campione!In a world where the gods are very real, humans have managed to defeat some of these otherworldly beings and steal their powers.One of these god-slayers, or "Campiones," a kitsune named Ji-Eun, has had his sights set on one particular goddess for quite some time...However, he never could have prepared for how she would fight back...





	The Fox and the Goddess

There are some things that cannot be rationally explained. Strange disappearances, seemingly-impossible, naturally-occuring phenomena, and a handful of natural disasters or freak accidents occasionally occur which baffle even the most learned experts. “Acts of God,” they are most often called. That explanation, ironically enough, came surprisingly close to the simple truth; these events were really acts of the  _ gods.  _ Plural. 

Of course, since those gods made their presence known, things changed. People saw that inhuman powers, relics, and abilities - which would become known as “Authorities” - were suddenly not so far-fetched as they might have once believed. People saw that such Authorities were suddenly within their grasp, if they could just find a way to wrench them out of the hands of the gods. 

Exceptional humans - who might have been called heroes in a bygone era - challenged the gods to all sorts of competitions. Games of wits or skill were popular, but the only thing that ever came close to yielding any sort of result turned out to be straightforward, life-and-death combat. A select few of the strongest humanity had to offer would occasionally step up to challenge the gods. 

They all failed spectacularly. Against beings with the ability to level entire cities with a snap of their fingers, mortals stood little chance. One day, though, something happened. Someone did the impossible. Someone killed a god. That someone also claimed that god’s Authority, becoming something more than human. They became a god-slayer; a Campione, a champion with the power of a god at their fingertips. This new development, however, did not come without consequences. 

With the balance of power in the world threatened, some gods took it upon themselves to push back against what they saw as a grievous overreach on humanity’s part. Thousands fell in the following chaos, but thousands more rose to challenge the gods. Many failed, but a few succeeded in their defense, becoming Campiones in their own right. One of these Campiones, however, set his sights on one goddess in particular…

\---

Ji-Eun hummed softly to himself as he sat, otherwise silently, in a tree. The short, almost daintily-built boy straddled a large branch, swinging his legs while he waited for his target. From his messy, short-cropped white hair, a pair of pointed fox ears stood on end, twitching slightly as they listened intently for any sign of the goddess their owner was after. His nine, fluffy, white tails shifted occasionally, working in tandem to maintain balance. His red-and-white robes, fixed with magical charms and tiny bells, fluttered softly in the gentle breeze, causing the sword at his hip to clatter softly in its sheath. He reached a soft hand down to still the weapon, hoping to keep as quiet as possible. 

“Where  _ are  _ you?” Ji-Eun whispered to himself. 

For quite some time now, the kitsune Campione had been tracking and clashing with the goddess Athena. Each battle he fought made him feel like he was slowly but surely gaining the upper hand against her, and he was certain that, before long, he would defeat her and claim her Authority. First, though, he had to find her, and that much was proving difficult indeed. Ji-Eun was positive that Athena would arrive  _ eventually.  _ He had learned that the clearing beneath him served as a hidden pathway or portal of sorts for the goddess, but he was unsure of how often it saw use. 

“Nothing to do but wait, I guess,” Ji-Eun mumbled to himself, slumping forward on the branch and lying in wait. 

\--- 

Athena tapped her clawed fingers against her forehead, sighing heavily as she rested her chin in her golden-scaled hand. Her large, feathered wings, just as brilliantly gold in color as the scales on her arms and legs, flapped gently, creating a cool breeze around the goddess which shifted her long, violet hair. From the small of her back, a long, snake-like tail, clad in scales to match her arms and legs, twisted its way around her midsection, through her skimpy, silken, white garments, and came to rest on the surface of the opulent marble table she was seated at. The tip of the tail opened into a purple, serpentine mouth, which gently grasped and turned the faded pages of the ancient tome Athena’s tired, lavender eyes slowly scanned through.  

With pursed lips, Athena sighed again, brushing a lock of hair from her pristine face and closing the book she had been poring over. From her clawed fingertips, a prismatic orb of light began to shine, lighting her way as she flapped her wings, lifting herself into the air and up toward a towering, perfectly-organized marble bookshelf. Her pale, silky-smooth skin shimmered in the rainbow-hued light she created. The long, ribbon-like tassels hanging from her garments seemed to dance, catching the glow from the orb floating above her palm, which was reflected in a dazzling aurora around her by the gold trim around her tight chest piece and revealing waistcloth. 

Tall and graceful, Athena would have been a sight to behold to anyone, mortal or otherwise, who may have seen her in that moment. Her alabaster skin was bared in most places, and was soft and as near to perfect as could be, giving way to hard scales at her elbows, thighs, and around her neck. The tail snaking its way around her waist from her back moved about as if of its own will, slowly twisting and untwisting its way around its owner. The claws at her feet and fingertips were impeccably maintained, filed to sharp points and polished to a lustrous, golden shine. The gold of her scales faded to a deep, blue shade at her hands and feet. Athena was, in a strange way, the perfect mix of gorgeous and frightening; just the right combination to instill fear and awe in humans, affording her the reverence her status as a goddess deserved. 

She floated gracefully toward the only bare space on the bookshelf, hanging in the air as if suspended on wires, only flapping her beautiful, golden wings once every long while. Carefully, she slid the ancient volume she had taken back into place, lining up its spine perfectly with the row of books she had borrowed it from. 

“You know, for a goddess of knowledge, you’re not all that bright, Medusa.”

Athena sighed when she heard the voice, which called out suddenly from beneath her. 

“Haven’t I told you not to call me that, Aphrodite?” she muttered, unamused. 

A woman reclined at the edge of the table beneath the goddess, lazily swinging her bare legs above the polished floor. Her oiled skin was a sandy shade of sun-kissed bronze, and her golden-brown eyes fixed Athena with a sultry stare. Her long, blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and set with pink-petaled flowers, and fell in a gentle, wavy pattern down to the small of her back. 

Dressed in much the same outfit - albeit  _ much  _ more revealing - as Athena, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, was nigh irresistible to all except those with iron wills. Her breasts were nearly spilling out of the translucent, silk top she wore, which had soaked up a fair amount of the fragrant oil that was rubbed on her skin. Through the semi-transparent fabric, her dark, stiff nipples could plainly be seen, straining against her clothing as they stood erect. Her waistcloth was more a loincloth than anything, and was just as see-through as her top. Through the wet, white silk, the delicate, pink folds of her womanhood were visible, topped by golden hair which peeked out over her waistband. 

Leaning back and stretching out her voluptuous form, Aphrodite moaned softly as she reclined. She rolled onto her side, resting her head in her palm and draping her arm over her hip. She toyed with her clothes while she waited for Athena to come down, tugging at her waistband and adjusting her top to better reveal her ample cleavage. 

“ _ Must  _ you do that?” Athena groaned, crossing her arms as she stepped back to the floor. 

“My body is a temple, dear,” Aphrodite sighed, running her fingertips over the curve of her hip. “I’m just trying to get some worship in. It’s what I do…”

“Well,  _ this  _ is  _ my  _ temple,” Athena retorted, gesturing around her. “And I would appreciate it if you treated it that way!”

Aphrodite sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat up, sliding her legs over the edge of the table and lowering herself to the floor. 

“You’re in a mood,” she scoffed. “Couldn’t find what you wanted in your books?”

“Finding the knowledge I am after is a  _ process,”  _ Athena said. “It takes time.”

“I think time might be a part of your problem, darling,” Aphrodite said, gently poking Athena in the chest. “How long has it been since you’ve  _ really  _ enjoyed yourself?”

Athena’s face turned red, and she reflexively folded her wings around herself.

“That is  _ none  _ of your business!” she squeaked indignantly. 

“Honey, I’m the goddess of  _ love,”  _ Aphrodite replied with a smirk. “It is  _ very  _ much my business… It’s been a while, though, hasn’t it? You’re more of an open book than… well, all of these books.”

“I… This is important,” Athena stammered. “A Campione has been after me, and I wanted to make sure I do the right thing.”

“The right thing?” Aphrodite repeated, confused. “Oh, sweetie, don’t tell me you’ve been going  _ easy  _ on him!”

“I can’t just kill him,” Athena insisted. “It wouldn’t be right! You have  _ no  _ idea how much I’ve learned about humans since the first Campione appeared… There  _ must  _ be something else I can find that would-,”

“Say no more,” Aphrodite interrupted. “I think I get it.”

“You… do?” Athena asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“So, he’s a real cutie, then?” Aphrodite asked with a grin. “ _ Ah-ah-ah!  _ Don’t say anything! I know  _ that  _ face! You’ve got a  _ thing  _ for him, don’t you?”

Athena’s blush deepened, and she opened her mouth to deny Aphrodite’s suggestion, but couldn’t find the words for quite a while. Finally, though, she mustered up the will to speak. 

“Well- He- He… The thing is,” she began hesitantly. “I’m not sure that he  _ is  _ human… not  _ entirely,  _ at least… It’s strange, but… he’s almost-,”

“Like you?” Aphrodite finished for her. “Sweetheart, it really  _ has  _ been a while, hasn’t it?”

Athena paused, counting on her fingers for a moment.

“It’s been a few years…”

A knowing glance from Aphrodite prompted her to correct herself. 

“A few… thousand…”

“Well, I’m not holding anything against you,” Aphrodite giggled, easing Athena’s wings open to place a hand gently on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t want your nails between  _ my  _ legs, either!”

Athena took a quick, puzzled look at her sharp claws, cringing at the thought of using them to masturbate. 

“But I’m not the goddess of love for nothing!” Aphrodite continued optimistically. “I have  _ just  _ the thing to scratch that itch of yours  _ and  _ help you win over that boy toy you have your eye on…”

Before Athena could ask anything, Aphrodite held up her hands. She traced a heart-shaped path through the air with her fingertips, from which softly-glowing, pink sparks emanated, illuminating a glimmering trail behind them. The magically-glowing heart seemed to pulse, as if beating, as it hovered in place for a few moments before a brilliant flash of light shone from its center, causing it to disappear. In its place was a heart-shaped amulet, made of gold and set with tiny, rose-hued diamonds. Aphrodite held it up by a thin, platinum chain, and it twirled slowly as it dangled from her grasp. 

“This,” she began, clearly pleased with her handiwork. “Is an old favorite of mine. If you wear it, you’ll become practically irresistible… You can think of it as a sort of seduction charm.”

Athena cautiously held out her hand, and Aphrodite let it drop into her palm. Despite being wrought of metal and gemstone, it felt surprisingly warm, almost hot to the touch, and it seemed to have its own steady, gentle pulse, as if it were a living, beating heart. 

“It feels… strange,” Athena remarked. 

“Well, it’s definitely not your garden-variety love potion,” Aphrodite laughed. “It’s  _ very  _ powerful. It gives you near-complete control over your partner. Even  _ I  _ haven’t used it to its full potential yet, but I promise you, it’s  _ strong.” _

Athena raised an eyebrow, intrigued. She turned the amulet over in her hands, letting the chain run over her fingers as she examined its beautiful craftsmanship. 

“How strong?” she asked. 

“Too strong to be irresponsible with,” Aphrodite warned. “If you wanted to, you could boost your partner’s libido so much that they would keep going and going until they climaxed themself to death…  _ Or  _ you could keep them from reaching orgasm at all until you decide you want them to… The possibilities are honestly endless as long as you can get a little creative… Just about anything you can imagine regarding love, lust, carnal desire…”

Athena chewed her lip, carefully mulling over Aphrodite’s words. Somehow, this was exactly what she needed. The Campione she had met in battle over and over again would be powerless against something as simple as sexual desire. For some reason, that thought made Athena feel empowered. She clutched the amulet tightly in her hand as she ran its chain around her neck and fastened it in place, letting it hang at her bosom, where it glowed with a soft, soothing light. 

“Thank you, Aphrodite,” Athena said. “With this, I think I might have the upper hand…”

“Of course you will,” Aphrodite replied confidently. “More importantly, you might just be able to finally scratch that itch you’ve had for the past few millennia!”

Athena blushed, but didn’t respond. She thanked Aphrodite once more before setting off, formulating a plan of action in her mind before facing off against the Campione who had been hunting her.

\---

Ji-Eun’s ears perked up, and he sat upright. The wind seemed to shift somehow before the tree he was hidden in went oddly still. He grasped the hilt of his sword, easing it partway out of its sheath as he listened carefully. The rustling of leaves nearby prompted him to draw his blade and swing it in one smooth, lightning-quick motion, slicing through the branches around him, which fell to the ground in a leafy pile. Now, crouched on a branch and out in the open, Ji-Eun was puzzled to see the source of the noise that had alerted him. 

A large owl cocked its head, its wide, unblinking eyes closely studying the kitsune. The owl’s feathers were snow-white, but gleamed with a prismatic, rainbow glow that set it apart from any ordinary animal. It spread its wings, and with a single flap, silvery, crystalline snowflakes fell from its feathers as it took off, flying straight toward Ji-Eun. Taken off-guard, he swung his sword at it, only for his blade to pass straight through, cleaving a strange, hazy trail of auroric smoke as it went. The owl turned, hovered, and perched itself on another branch. 

“You should know by now that I’m not an easy goddess to kill.”

The familiar, yet seemingly-distant voice of a woman came from the owl, which sat unmoving, staring at Ji-Eun. 

“I  _ knew  _ you’d show up sooner or later,” Ji-Eun replied, twirling his sword in his hand. “Come out so we can finish this, Athena!”

“Not just yet,” came Athena’s disembodied reply. “I think you’ll find that our little game will end a bit differently today…”

The owl vanished in a shimmer of light, leaving Ji-Eun clutching his sword, his ears standing on end and the fur on his tails bristling in anticipation. He spotted a brief flash of movement from the clearing beneath him and leapt down, ready to counter whatever it was Athena had prepared. The tips of his tails glowed with tongues pale-blue fire, and small, magical platforms of a similar color appeared beneath his feet, allowing him to gracefully step down until he had reached ground level. 

Ji-Eun had barely taken his first step into the clearing before Athena made her next move. He heard the owl screech before it flew out of the trees, gleaming brilliantly as it emerged into the sun. In a flash of multicolored light, it changed before Ji-Eun’s eyes into a spear, which he only barely managed to deflect with the flat of his blade. The weapon spun harmlessly away before sticking blade-down in the ground. Ji-Eun glanced around, scanning the treeline for Athena. 

“You know that won’t work,” he called, smirking proudly. “You’ve tried that a few times too m-,”

Ji-Eun was interrupted by a heavy, scaled appendage slamming into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling to the ground. The flames flickering at the tips of his tails faded in a puff of magical energy. He groaned, closing his hand only to find that his sword had been knocked from his grasp.

Athena stood above him, holding his blade with her tail’s mouth. The snake-like appendage bit down, snapping the sword in two. She grinned, retrieving her spear and pointing it at Ji-Eun’s chest. 

“I know a lot of things,” Athena remarked, brushing her hair from her face. “You could do with a bit of brushing up on your technique, though...  You’re getting sloppy.”

Ji-Eun wasn’t sure quite how to respond. He had fought Athena more times than he cared to count, and not once had he been taken off-guard so badly. He blinked, confused, as he stared up at her, waiting for her to make her next move. His heart pounded, and any sound seemed drowned out by the rush of blood and adrenaline to his head. He felt something he couldn’t quite place. The thrill of battling a god was familiar to the kitsune, but this was different in a way he couldn’t describe. The longer he stared at Athena, the less he wanted to fight. He had never noticed before, but now, she seemed strangely beautiful to him. With each passing second, she looked less and less like a goddess he wanted to kill and more like an irresistibly-pretty girl. 

“What’s wrong?” Athena teased, her spear vanishing in a sparkling flicker of magic. “Fox got your tongue?”

The amulet at her chest glimmered, letting off an alluring, pink light. Ji-Eun felt his cheeks warm and redden as he opened his mouth to stammer out a wordless reply. He couldn’t tell what was wrong with his body, but he couldn’t will himself to attack Athena again, and she seemed to know that fact. Maybe, he thought, that wasn’t so bad. Her body was radiant, and her face seemed to glow with an allure the kitsune couldn’t hope to resist. He found himself hopelessly lost in her eyes, unable to move, even as she leaned down to bring her face close to his. 

“I wasn’t really planning on this,” Athena began, her own cheeks turning a light shade of reddish-pink. “But now that you’re in front of me, I have to admit…”

She reached out a clawed hand and gently poked the tip of his nose. 

“You really  _ are  _ cute.”

“What?” Ji-Eun squeaked in a small, confused voice. 

Athena could only giggle in response. She wasn’t sure why she had said what she did, but now that she had Ji-Eun at her mercy, she felt strangely giddy. She felt warm and excited, and she could feel her heartbeat quickening as she stared down her prey. Her body seemed to move on its own as she lowered herself further, straddling Ji-Eun’s waist and pressing herself firmly against him. She wondered for a brief moment why she couldn’t seem to control herself before pinning his wrists to the ground and leaning down, bringing her lips to his. 

The goddess felt in control as her lips met the kitsune’s. She could feel him trying to struggle out of her grasp, obviously confused, but she was simply too strong. She moaned, shivering as she stole her first kiss in thousands of years from the helpless, fox-eared boy. 

Ji-Eun’s eyes were wide, and he voiced a muffled protest at Athena’s sudden advances, but his struggles were completely in vain. He remained a passive participant in the kiss, unable to keep her tongue from pushing its way past his lips. He felt her lapping at his own tongue, tasting him greedily and aggressively until she finally broke away, panting and red-faced. 

Athena didn’t know why she wanted Ji-Eun so badly. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted him. She could feel his half-hard member through his robes, and she could tell that he was fighting to keep himself from getting a full erection. She lifted her hips for a moment, but only to tear away the sash keeping Ji-Eun’s robes closed. 

Ji-Eun was surprisingly small. The size of his tails and the extra height from his ears  lent him the illusion of being a fair bit taller bulkier than he actually was. Now, with his upper body bared for Athena, she could only giggle at how slender and defenseless he seemed. She carefully dragged the very tip of her forefinger down his body from his chest to his flat, slim stomach, stopping at his bellybutton. 

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Athena purred, taking her sudden spike of arousal in stride. “Here I was thinking you were a big, strong man… When you’re hardly a boy…”

“Wh-Why is that a nice surprise?” Ji-Eun groaned, whimpering as Athena’s hand inched a bit lower. 

“It makes it easier for me to take what I want.”

Athena shifted her weight in a sudden, forceful move, lurching forward and bringing her knees down on Ji-Eun’s arms, pinning them firmly beneath her weight. She was much larger than the kitsune, and strong enough to subdue him without much effort. A full foot taller than him and with significantly more mass, from her sinewy tail to her toned belly and plump chest and thighs, there was no competition to speak of now that she had him under the sway of her amulet. 

Kneeling above Ji-Eun’s face, Athena was positioned in such a way that her victim had a perfect view of exactly what was coming his way. The fox-eared boy could see nothing but the goddess’s thick, creamy inner thighs and the tucked fold of her waistcloth which only barely kept her modest. He didn’t have to imagine what was beneath that cloth for long, however. Athena reached down and, tucking a claw beneath her waistcloth, tugged at the garment, pulling it loose and letting it unfurl. 

Athena’s waistcloth crumpled around Ji-Eun’s head, and the goddess was left bare below the belt. Ji-Eun could only stare up, speechless as Athena’s smooth, puffy sex was revealed to him. It was flushed a light shade of pink, and its lips glistened with little beads of fresh arousal. Already, the smell of Athena’s needy womanhood had begun to overwhelm Ji-Eun, who found himself getting hard as the scent wafted over him. 

“Now be a good boy,” Athena began, gripping the top of Ji-Eun’s head. “And  _ lick.” _

She dropped her hips, and a firm  _ slap  _ punctuated her authoritative command as she brought her pussy lips down onto Ji-Eun’s face. The kitsune struggled at first, voicing an incomprehensible, muffled protest as he fought to breathe. The overbearing scent of desperate, feminine arousal hit him incredibly hard, and with his nose just barely poking out from Athena’s pubic mound, nudging her swollen, pink clit, every breath he took only served to arouse him further. 

Athena bit her lip, groaning as she began to rub against Ji-Eun’s face, trying to coax him into giving in. She was content enough to grind on him until she got off, but she desperately wanted to feel his tongue on her folds. She wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to suck on her clit and lap at her lower lips until she came on his face. Before too long, with a weak, defeated moan, Ji-Eun began to do just that. 

The boyish kitsune closed his eyes, parted his lips, and stuck his tongue out, dragging it along Athena’s pussy lips. He felt the goddess shudder in response, just before she tightened her grip on his head. Athena doubled her efforts, grinding harder and faster against her helpless toy’s face, gasping and moaning as he desperately tried to keep up with her movements. 

“That’s it,” Athena gasped. “That’s it! Faster!  _ Faster!” _

She was practically fucking Ji-Eun’s mouth now, thrusting her cunt against his face as the backed-up pleasure inside her quickly began to boil over. The feeling of his tongue between her folds and his lips on her clit was proving to be too much, and before very long at all, Athena couldn’t hold back. She bit her lip hard, squealing as she shut her eyes tightly, and rocked her hips as fast as she could, fucking herself on Ji-Eun’s mouth at a desperate, unrestrained pace. 

Ji-Eun was being rocked beneath Athena as she raced toward climax. His body was being thrust right along with her hips, and he could feel her tail wrapping itself around his waist to hold him still. His face was soaked with her juices, and the smell of her hot, wet pussy was starting to make his head spin. His cock twitched and twitched, pulsing with need as Athena’s heat and potent pheromones put his body into a state of intense arousal. 

“ _ AH! AH! AH! YES! YES!” _

Athena’s cries of ecstasy were getting faster and faster as she rolled her hips more and more aggressively. Her clit was grinding against Ji-Eun’s lips, tongue, and nose, and the folds of her pussy were rubbing all over his face. She bit her lip hard, stifling herself for a few moments while she tried to compose herself in preparation for her oncoming release. She had never felt this way before. The sheer intensity of the pleasure running wild inside her would have been enough to give her pause if the lust wracking her body hadn’t long since overridden any rational thought. It simply wasn’t normal, and in some capacity, Athena knew that, but now that the pressure, heat, and raw, electrifying pleasure boiling in her core had reached its peak, she simply didn’t care. 

“I- I-  _ I’m- OOOOOOHHHH!” _

For the first time in centuries, Athena’s body surrendered to orgasm. Her mouth hung open in a scream that was, at first, silent. Her voice escaped in a hoarse, barely-audible whimper, which grew and grew in its intensity as her body trembled. She squeezed her soft inner thighs together around Ji-Eun’s head, holding him firmly in position as she came in his mouth. Her long-neglected pussy twitched and pulsed desperately, gushing with heat and wetness as it rhythmically squirted out fresh, sweet nectar all over her helpless, fox-eared partner’s face. 

Athena’s scream tapered off, though her mouth still hung open, and her bottom lip quivered as she rode out her intense climax. Waves of pleasure crashed over her body, each one stronger than the last. She was doubled over from the nearly-unbearable ecstasy now, shuddering as she planted her hands on the ground to hold herself up. She thrust her hips in time with her cunt’s twitching, fucking Ji-Eun’s head in time with the spurts of quim that gushed onto his face and into his mouth. She humped his face for as long as her climax lasted, riding out the last ecstatic little squirts with a shaky, satisfied sigh before finally stopping, sitting still and straddling the kitsune’s face while she tried to catch her breath. 

Ji-Eun squirmed beneath Athena, trying his very best to spread her thighs and lift her thick, plump frame from his face. She seemed amused by his efforts, and let out a soft, winded chuckle. She slid herself back, giving Ji-Eun a chance to breathe but still straddling his midsection. The goddess brought a hand to her mouth to stifle another laugh, suddenly remembering at least a few of her manners at the sight of the kitsune boy’s sweaty, cum-soaked face. 

Not wanting her partner to get  _ too  _ comfortable, Athena leaned forward, pinning his arms to the ground. Her eyes were wide and gleamed with what was undoubtedly raw, uncontained lust. With a shiver, she brought her face close to Ji-Eun’s, pausing when she caught the scent of her own sex. It was  _ strong;  _ strong enough to send a shiver down her spine. 

“Oh,  _ wow,”  _ Athena gasped. “I must have been more backed up than I thought…”

Hesitantly, she moved in for a kiss, moaning softly as the lingering taste of her pussy on Ji-Eun’s tongue flooded her mouth. She felt even hotter than she had just a few minutes ago now, and whatever thoughts of pacing herself she may have had were quickly forgotten as her body screamed for more. Her cunt twitched and her quickened heartbeat thrummed in her ears, drowning out any lingering reason or patience. She broke the kiss and dragged her tongue slowly up Ji-Eun’s cheek, lapping up her own fresh, sticky juices. 

“ _ Mmmmm…”  _

Purring happily, Athena eyed the kitsune hungrily. She released his wrists, but shot him a somewhat threatening glance that told him he wouldn’t be leaving without the goddess’s permission. Slowly, Athena slid backwards, making sure to wiggle her ample rear against Ji-Eun’s stiff cock as she climbed off of him. She sat on the ground, her legs shamelessly splayed apart, and beckoned him toward her. 

“Since you did such a good job,” she said, her voice low and husky. “Why don’t you get over here and give me some more?”

Ji-Eun took a moment to catch his breath, still panting despite Athena having climbed off of him some time ago now. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly aroused at the goddess’s proposal, though he still wasn’t sure exactly  _ why  _ his cock was so unbearably hard. He whined softly, needily whimpering as his shaft twitched and a thick bead of pre-cum dripped from the tip. His ears and tails twitched, and he rolled over, shuffling on all fours over to Athena. 

“Good boy,” Athena purred, stroking Ji-Eun’s cheek with her tail. “Maybe once I’m done I’ll let  _ you  _ have a turn…”

She reached between her legs and, with two of her clawed fingers, spread the lips of her pussy apart. Ji-Eun couldn’t help himself once he saw the delicate, wet, pink petals of Athena’s sex. He lunged forward, burying his head between her thighs and planting his lips against her clit so quickly she almost didn’t have time to move her hand out of the way. 

“Oh, my!” Athena squealed, fluttering her wings in surprise. “You’re  _ eager,  _ aren’t you?”

“ _ Mmmphhh…” _

Ji-Eun’s moan was all the affirmation Athena needed. The winged goddess gasped, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, reclining on the grass as the kitsune eagerly ate her out. She squeezed her legs together, gripping him by the head and squeezing his face between her soft thighs as he lapped at her dripping-wet cunt. 

“I-  _ Mmmfff…  _ I might just have to keep you,” Athena moaned, shuddering. 

Ji-Eun’s tongue ran circles around Athena’s hard clit, flicking and teasing the sensitive little button. He pressed his lips firmly against the goddess’s smooth pubic mound and sucked, still licking as he did. Athena’s reaction was instantaneous and noticeable. She let out a shaky gasp, threw her head back, and thrust her hips forward, grinding her pussy even more firmly against Ji-Eun’s face. 

Athena grunted as she rolled her hips, biting her lip as her tail swished back and forth behind her as if trying to propel her forward. Her wings reflexively twitched and fluttered each time Ji-Eun sucked her clit, teasing out a fresh, intense jolt of pleasure with his lips. Her thrusts were slow, long, and measured this time, not nearly as frantic and mindlessly pleasure-driven as before. Now, Athena was working herself back up toward her peak, a deliberate need to cum driving her movements. Ji-Eun was more than eager for both of them, however. 

The kitsune slobbered on Athena’s cunt, barely able to think as he slurped and sucked and kissed his way from her clit down her deliciously-sweet pussy lips. His tongue zig-zagged back and forth between her folds, tracing a curving path up and down her dripping-wet sex. He nibbled at her clit, gently teasing it as his tongue flicked and circled it. He was utterly lost in a haze of lust, unable to control himself in the slightest now. His cock was so hard it hurt, and through the foggy blur of arousal he found himself in, he could feel his member throbbing. Each twitch came with a pulse of fresh pre-cum, warm and slippery, which gushed from his winking tip in a fat glob. He moaned weakly between Athena’s thighs, stopping his frantic licking only to desperately inhale the potent, feminine scent of her arousal. 

“ _ Ah!  _ K-Keep sucking it!” Athena squealed, rubbing a bit harder against Ji-Eun’s face. “ _ Ooohhh…  _ Just like that…”

Athena purred, curling her clawed toes and pulling her fox-eared partner in tightly, holding him close as he suckled dutifully on her swollen clit. A shiver went down her spine, and, as she rolled her hips to press her crotch firmly against Ji-Eun’s face, her tail opened its mouth and split into two identical appendages, each of which snaked their way toward the kitsune and helped hold him in place.  

“Keep going,” Athena panted, her face reddening. “Keep going, keep going,  _ keep going!” _

She was shivering now, squeezing her thighs tightly together around Ji-Eun’s head and grinding her pussy into his face. Her wings flapped erratically, signalling the powerful, desperate flux of pleasure that was building and building in her core. She felt Ji-Eun’s tongue beginning to explore her folds, lower and lower, until it was swishing around the tight, enticing entrance of her pussy.

“ _ Ooh,  _ hey,” Athena giggled as Ji-Eun explored between her thighs. “What are you doing down there?”

Ji-Eun ran his tongue in a circle around Athena’s opening. The goddess’s chest rose and fell rapidly, and she gasped desperately at the sensation of something probing around the entrance of her womanhood, teasingly threatening to end her milennia-long stretch of celibacy. She bit her lip, squealing loudly and squeezing her eyes shut just as Ji-Eun’s tongue finally found its way between the lips of her cunt and into the tight, wet entrance of her sex. 

Athena threw her head back, letting out a long, drawn-out moan as she was penetrated by Ji-Eun’s tongue. She felt the inner walls of her pussy clench in a quick, almost frantic rhythm around the kitsune’s probing tongue, squeezing it and drawing it further inside her folds. Ji-Eun didn’t miss a beat, lapping at the fresh cum that gushed from Athena’s womanhood as she held him tightly between her clenched thighs. He licked and sucked, drinking down the sweet, stickiness that flooded his mouth as Athena rode out what was only her second climax in centuries. 

The pleasure coursing through Athena’s body was intense, but not quite as borderline violent as it had been before. She felt more in control of herself now, and though she couldn’t keep her body from shaking, she still managed to maintain autonomy over herself. She rubbed her twitching, pulsing cunt into Ji-Eun’s face, moaning and giggling playfully as she smeared the product of her orgasm all over his lips and cheeks. With a heavy sigh and a teasingly-playful purr, Athena wiggled her hips, coaxing out one last spurt of quim into Ji-Eun’s mouth as she squished his head one last time between her thighs. 

“ _ Aaaaahhhh…  _ That was great,” Athena sighed, wiping sweat from her brow and unlocking her legs. “You must be  _ aching  _ for your turn, right?”

Ji-Eun pulled away from Athena’s pussy, a string of sticky nectar hanging between his chin and her lower lips. He pushed himself into a kneeling position, revealing to the goddess his stiff, dripping, twitching cock, which was clearly begging for attention. Athena’s lips curled into a grin, and she spread her legs, reaching a hand down and spreading her still-dripping cunt. Ji-Eun’s breathing was heavy, laced with needy shudders, and blatantly conveyed the uncontrolled arousal that had overtaken him. He stared into the pink, wet folds of Athena’s womanhood, and his cock twitched powerfully as it squirted out a thick strand of pre-cum. 

“I’ll take  _ that  _ as a yes,” Athena giggled, eyeing Ji-Eun’s hard shaft. “Let’s see what you can do, then…”

She brought her free hand to her chest, dragging a claw over the amulet hanging there as she gave Ji-Eun an inviting, playful grin. Her pair of tails wrapped around the kitsune’s waist as he drew near, guiding and tugging him closer as he took up position between her legs. She watched his expression intently, noting his mix of excitement and underlying apprehension. He must have realized by now that he was, on some level, being controlled, Athena knew. 

Athena tugged at the remainder of her clothing, pulling her white, silky robe away and finally allowing her plump breasts to spill free. She immediately pulled Ji-Eun in, wrapping her tails and her arms tightly around him and bringing his head down into her cleavage. She squeezed him tight, giggling as she sandwiched his face between her big, soft breasts. She could feel his rock-hard member slide against the wetness of her pussy, as if trying on its own to blindly penetrate her. A smirk stretched across her lips as Ji-Eun’s tails bristled and swished about, and she tightened her grip on his small frame, purring in anticipation as he desperately began to rock his hips against her. 

Ji-Eun felt almost unbearably hot now. His cheek rested against the cool metal of Athena’s heart-shaped amulet, but somehow his face felt like it was burning up. His cheeks were bright red, his body was dotted with sweat, and he couldn’t get his ears and tails to stop twitching. He thrust his hips, rubbing his cock between the puffy, wet lips of Athena’s pussy, desperate to penetrate her. She wouldn’t allow him the freedom to move on his own just yet, though. Instead, she kept him held down in her cleavage, practically smothering him between the two big, fatty pillows that were her breasts. 

“I bet you can’t wait,” Athena whispered, her voice low and husky. “You want to put your sweet little cock inside me, don’t you?”

“ _ Mmmmfff… Yes!” _

Ji-Eun’s reply was half-muffled by Athena’s busty chest, and his voice was little more than a weak, shaky moan. 

“That’s right… You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Athena continued, slowly rolling her hips in time with Ji-Eun’s desperate thrusts. “You want to fuck and fuck until your little body can’t move anymore, don’t you?”

“ _ Yes!”  _

Ji-Eun was louder this time. He shivered and moaned and gasped, whining as he continued to grind against Athena. His cock was drooling pre all over her pubic mound, making it slippery and sticky and warm. 

“I can tell,” Athena cooed softly. “You’re so  _ wet…  _ You’re making such a mess! Do you think I should let you put it in now?”

“ _ Yes!” _

_ “ _ Oh? Should I? Should I let you fuck me?”

“ _ YES!” _

“ _ Hhhmmm…  _ Should I let you pump your little hips until you squirt inside my nice… warm… wet pussy?”

“ _ PLEASE!” _

Ji-Eun was on the verge of tears. His breaths were shallow and shaky, and he was dry-humping Athena’s groin with such desperation that he was practically at his limit already. The feeling of her soft chest, her thick thighs, her smooth, creamy skin, and the warmth of her pussy was simply too much for him. In the overwhelmingly-aroused state he was in, he could do little more than beg the goddess to let him finally slide into her pussy. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Athena’s reply was strangely mischievous, but she didn’t give her fox-eared partner a chance to contemplate it. Her tails did most of the work, pulling him into position with surprising strength and dexterity, dragging him by the waist and lining him up with her tight, wet opening. Once more, she reached between her thighs, using two clawed fingers to spread the sopping-wet lips of her sex apart to show Ji-Eun his target. Ji-Eun drew in one last breath, shuddering as he took his stiff member in one hand. He pressed his tip against Athena’s exposed pussy and slowly began easing his hips forward. 

“I didn’t say you could hold back, though.”

Athena’s voice surprised Ji-Eun, but he was even more taken aback by the pull of her tails, which suddenly tightened their grip on him and, in tandem with her legs, which locked around his rear, pulled him in. He felt the head of his cock slip inside first, in a moment in which he felt as though time had slowed down. Immediately afterwards, the remainder of his shaft sank all at once into Athena’s tight, wet folds, sliding snugly into place squeezed by the warm inner walls of her pussy. He gasped, trying desperately not to climax immediately as his vision went white from the raw, unbridled pleasure which had suddenly shot through his body. It was no use, though, and, with a weak, defeated moan, he began to shiver. 

Athena felt Ji-Eun’s cute little balls tighten against the lips of her cunt. She giggled at the sensation. The kitsune’s tight, hot purse was pulsing, twitching as it desperately tried to empty its churning cum-load into her womb. She could feel his cock twitching just as powerfully inside her. She couldn’t help but moan and purr at the feeling. Ji-Eun’s member was trying to squirt its load so wildly that it felt to Athena as if it was about to explode if all the heat and pressure wasn’t allowed to escape. She brought a hand to her chest, stroking the amulet she wore and wondering if the kitsune had any idea what kind of heavenly-hellish pleasures were in store for him. 

Ji-Eun continued to gasp, confused and breathless. His cock was lodged balls-deep in Athena’s pussy, and he was certain that he came, but he was also positive that nothing had really  _ happened.  _ He felt the orgasmic pleasure of release boil up his shaft, only to simply stop; nothing had come out of his cock, and the ecstasy of climax had not subsided. He tried to catch his breath, planting his hands on either side of Athena to steady himself, but he felt as though his orgasm still hadn’t ended. Even after his cock stopped twitching, it was as if he was cumming endlessly. 

“Wh- What-  _ Ahhh!  _ What’s happening?” he squeaked in confusion. “I- I’m- Am I still-  _ Nnnfff!” _

He doubled over from the nonstop pleasure, his head coming to rest at Athena’s chest. The goddess softly  _ shushed  _ him, stroking his hair and ears  as he lay his head on her breasts. 

“ _ Ssshhh…  _ It’s okay,” she assured him. “Does it feel good? This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To cum and cum and  _ cum  _ until you can’t anymore? You won’t stop until I decide you can… You’re going to keep cumming, but nothing will come out of that cute little cock of yours until  _ I  _ say so…”

With a victorious grin, Athena tightened her grip on Ji-Eun, hugging him tightly. 

“You’ll love it, I promise,” she whispered. “Now hurry up and  _ fuck me!” _

Ji-Eun didn’t know what else he  _ could  _ do, so, gathering all of his resolve, he pushed through the nearly-crippling waves of pleasure still crashing over him, pulled his hips back, and thrust forward. 

“ _ NNNFFF!!!” _

Gritting his teeth, Ji-Eun let out a muffled grunt as even more electrifying ecstasy coursed through his body. He bottomed out inside Athena again with a wet  _ slap,  _ bringing his hips flush against her pubic mound. He started to thrust as well as he could, trying his very best to find a rhythm in spite of all the overwhelming sensations firing off inside him. 

Athena helped guide Ji-Eun, if only to get herself off. She held him with an almost motherly tenderness, yet guided his movements firmly and decisively. She unlocked her legs, splaying them out to let him move a bit more freely, and unraveled her tails from around his waist. Now, freed up and able to move on his own, Ji-Eun was finally free to fuck Athena the way his body had been begging him to fuck her. 

The kitsune immediately began drilling the goddess, slamming his hips into her over and over again with desperate, animalistic need. He grunted and gasped, whimpering at the ever-building pleasure burning away in his core. His bushy tails twitched, and his entire body began to quiver as a second climax overtook him. This time, however, he didn’t stop moving. He kept pumping, moaning and crying out as he endured the pleasure of two simultaneous, endless orgasms. 

“Uh-oh!” Athena squeaked excitedly. “It sounds like you’re cumming again!  _ Awww…  _ It’s too bad you still can’t squirt, isn’t it?  _ Ooohhh… Mmmm…  _ Maybe if you make  _ me  _ feel good, I’ll let you shoot your load…”

Ji-Eun could only nod weakly in affirmation, speeding his thrusts as sweat dripped from his body. He bit his lip, whining as more and more and more pleasure boiled through his stiff, leaking shaft. Pre-cum constantly oozed and spurted from his tip, and now his arousal was beginning to leak out of Athena’s pussy, dribbling down her well-rounded rear and onto the ground. Ji-Eun felt as if he was getting closer to orgasm  _ again,  _ this time even faster than before. Confused, nearly incoherent, and desperate for release, he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine as a third dry climax rocked his body and added to his already-unbearable state of ecstasy. 

Athena laughed openly, but her derisive response to Ji-Eun’s tongue flopping uselessly out of his mouth was interrupted by a moan issuing out of her throat. Her helpless partner’s rapid-fire thrusts were beginning to have an effect on her. She gasped sharply as Ji-Eun paused, however, taking a moment to reposition himself. 

The kitsune had taken hold of Athena’s thighs and, in one swift move, lifted her lower body, positioning himself above her. Now, nearly on her back, Athena was being fucked into the ground as Ji-Eun stood on the tips of his toes, clearly having lost all sense of control. His eyes were foggy with lust, and he drooled shamelessly as his tongue hung loosely at his chin. He sped his thrusts, filling the air with staccato, wet  _ slaps.  _

“C-C-C- _ Cumminggguuuuhhh!” _

Ji-Eun went cross-eyed, grunting dumbly as he moved his body like a piston. Athena squealed in response as she, too, climaxed again, causing her to lose her balance and flop right back down to the ground beneath her partner. Ji-Eun stumbled, but never slipped out of the goddess’s wet, twitching cunt. Athena took advantage of Ji-Eun’s lapse in balance to take control back from him. Still cumming, the goddess’s tails snaked around Ji-Eun’s waist again, forcing him closer to her. She leaned forward, bringing her face close to his and, with a sly grin, slid her tongue out from between her lips. 

Athena’s tongue met Ji-Eun’s just as her orgasm had begun to fade. She lapped at his tongue, sliding hers around the flopping, drool-soaked appendage in a teasing, domineering manner. She wrapped her lips around it, sucking and slurping noisily, never breaking eye contact with the kitsune, even though she wasn’t sure if he could even see her or not through the mind-numbing fog of ecstasy he had been lost in. 

“ _ Mmph! Mmmllppphhh! Hhhmmbbpphh!” _

Athena sucked Ji-Eun’s tongue until she felt him speed up yet again, pulling away from him with a wet  _ pop.  _ With pink cheeks and a chin wet with the kitsune’s sweat, Athena waited until Ji-Eun was just at the brink of climax, drilling her pussy with reckless, wild abandon, and then, with a snap of her fingers, the goddess finally broke her control over him. 

Ji-Eun gasped as though the wind had just been knocked from his chest. He slammed his hips down, driving his cock deep into Athena and holding it there, firmly pressed against her body. With a dumb, wordless groan, he finally found release. His balls pulsed and his shaft twitched as, finally, as if unplugged, a stream of hot, fresh cum gushed from his tip and erupted into Athena. 

“Oh,  _ MY!”  _ Athena gasped, shuddering at the deluge of semen flooding her womb. “Th- There’s so  _ much!” _

The goddess couldn’t help but cum one more time as Ji-Eun pumped his load into her. Five orgasms’ worth of sperm blasted from the fox-eared boy’s cock, squirting out in thick, gooey ropes. He groaned and whimpered, grinding his hips against Athena in an attempt to shoot his load as deep as he possibly could. Athena’s sex clenched and twitched around his member, milking him and sucking him back in if he moved even the slightest bit backward. He desperately wanted to pull out to finally put an end to the mind-breaking pleasure, but he simply couldn’t. His body wouldn’t respond to his wishes, telling him that nothing mattered but to squirt his hot, sticky cream deep into Athena’s tight, warm depths in an attempt to breed her. Had she not been a goddess, she certainly would have been impregnated. 

“ _ Hhhaaahhh…  _ I- I’m… There’s… Nothing left…”

Ji-Eun finally finished cumming after minutes on end of blasting fat wads of spunk into Athena. Breathless and spent, he slowly, shakily pulled out, unplugging the goddess’s freshly-filled cunt with a sticky, wet  _ pop.  _ Almost immediately, thick, viscous globs of cum began to ooze from Athena’s twitching pussy, pooling on the ground between her thighs. 

“ _ Oooohhhh…  _ I’m so  _ full…” _

Athena’s eyes were half-lidded, and a satisfied expression spread across her face. Still, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Ji-Eun’s cock, even after he had toppled onto his back, clearly too exhausted to continue. The goddess gently rubbed her twitching sex, scooping some of Ji-Eun’s load back into her sticky opening. The amulet at her chest glowed, and it seemed that a fresh surge of energy spurred her on, giving her the motivation she needed to take hold of Ji-Eun’s thighs and lift his lower body up, bending his legs back behind his ears. 

“H- Hey!” he squeaked, his tails swishing back and forth in alarm. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m not finished just yet,” Athena said, her voice thick with renewed lust. 

She took hold of the kitsune’s still-hard shaft, pointing it upward, and crouched above his waist. Now that she had complete control and leverage over her partner, Athena was beginning to feel a bit more playful. Aphrodite’s charm was certainly playing a part in the mischievous streak Athena was experiencing, and she knew as much, but right now her thoughts were focused solely on fucking. 

“I- I don’t think there’s anything left,” Ji-Eun stammered. “You already made me shoot it all out!”

“Don’t be too sure,” Athena replied in a singsong tone. 

Caressing her amulet, Athena sighed softly as a warm, pink glow enveloped her and the kitsune. She felt a pleasant, tingling warmth grow between her thighs, causing a fresh flow of sticky wetness to drip from inside her folds, mingling with Ji-Eun’s load. Ji-Eun could only gasp as he felt something similar. His cock somehow felt even harder than before, and he could feel his balls churning up a fresh, sticky load, already eager to squirt it right back out into Athena. He had thought that he was totally spent, but now that Athena had worked her magic on him, his body was ready for another round. 

“Better?” Athena asked. 

“How… How did you-,”

“All you need to worry about,” Athena interrupted. “Is holding back until I’m done.”

With that, she suddenly dropped her hips, impaling herself on Ji-Eun’s cock with a wet  _ squelch.  _ The goddess and her fox-eared partner both cried out in ecstasy, shivering as their wet, cum-drenched flesh  _ smacked  _ together again. Ji-Eun groaned, curling his toes as a fresh rush of pleasure made his head spin. Athena bit her lip, moaning as she grabbed Ji-Eun’s ankles, holding his legs back while she squatted over him, grinding her hips against his cute little upturned butt. 

“ _ Mmmmmm,  _ that’s  _ good!”  _ Athena grunted. “Just hold still and I promise I won’t make you cum like last time…  _ Unless  _ you finish before me…”

“I- I don’t know if I can hold back,” Ji-Eun admitted, almost certain Athena’s tight cunt would milk his load out before too long. 

“Do your best,” Athena giggled playfully. 

She continued grinding, using Ji-Eun’s legs as handholds to stay balanced. Her tails twisted around a pair of his, and her wings flapped reflexively in excitement. She began to thrust, slowly at first, raising her hips just a bit and dropping them back down, sending a jiggle through the soft, bubbly flesh of her thighs, rear, and breasts. 

Ji-Eun squeaked in response as Athena’s body  _ smacked  _ against his butt. He could only lie back and take it as she fucked him, taking complete control of his body. The goddess bounced on his upturned rear, holding him by the legs and by two of his tails as she rode him. Her eyes had begun to roll back, and she bit her lip, smiling almost dumbly as she moaned from the ever-rising pleasure within her core. 

Athena started to thrust harder before long, slamming herself down with a single-minded, desperate need to cum. She rolled her hips, stopping to grind every so often, smearing Ji-Eun’s own leftover cum all over his thighs, butt, and balls. Some of his still-leaking spunk dripped down onto his chest, making him shiver at the warm stickiness that dribbled over his body. Wet  _ slaps  _ and heavy gasps and moans filled the air as the pair both drew closer and closer to their limits. Ji-Eun whimpered as he felt his body beginning to tense up in preparation for release. 

“ _ Aaahhh… Nnn…  _ I- If you don’t slow down…  _ AH!  _ I- I’ll-,”

“ _ DO IT!”  _ Athena grunted, shivering with each thrust. “ _ CUM WITH ME! NNNAAAHHH! CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!” _

Her thrusts were fast and heavy, and as she reached her peak, her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Drool ran down her chin, and her breasts jiggled wildly as she bounced desperately on top of Ji-Eun, eager to finish with him. Ji-Eun gritted his teeth, groaning and gasping as, finally, his resistance failed. With a loud, drawn-out grunt, he surrendered his body to pleasure. 

Ji-Eun’s muscles went taut. His tails bristled and his ears twitched. His toes scrunched and his fingers dug into the ground. He felt his balls tighten as they pumped out a fresh, hot load, which boiled up his shaft and squirted into Athena. The goddess slammed her hips down one last time, moaning shamelessly as she climaxed to the sensation of being filled up again. Her pussy squeezed Ji-Eun’s throbbing cock, milking out every last drop of cum and forcing it to pump just a bit more into her. She didn’t stop grinding until she was certain that Ji-Eun was completely and utterly spent, and only then did she finally lift herself, sliding off of him with a sticky, wet noise. A gooey string of fresh jizz hung in the air, stretching from Athena’s cunt to the tip of Ji-Eun’s member. 

Athena let out a tired, satisfied sigh and released Ji-Eun’s legs, letting him flop back down to the ground. His cock stayed hard, still twitching and pulsing, as if trying to shoot out a bit more cum which simply didn’t exist. Athena took a moment to catch her breath, then noticed Ji-Eun’s stubborn erection. 

“I guess this thing’s a bit more powerful than I expected,” she remarked, clutching her amulet. “I guess I’ll let you wind down now… After I get  _ just  _ a bit more…”

“ _ Nnnnuuuhhh…” _

Ji-Eun could only work up the strength to groan. He was too exhausted now to protest in earnest. He felt that same, strange warmth flowing into his cock - which should by all means have been totally spent by now - followed by a powerful twitch and a gush of pre-cum. Athena lay between his legs, propped up on her elbows with her plump breasts hanging over his hard member. She smiled reassuringly at him before slowly, gently lowering herself, squishing her tits together around his shaft and easing it into her cleavage. 

Ji-Eun moaned in response, shivering as his cum-glazed shaft was enveloped by the goddess’s wonderfully soft breasts. Athena moved forward, slowly sliding Ji-Eun’s shaft into the cushioned valley between her tits, and then moved back, still squeezing him as she did. The kitsune seemed much calmer now, if only because he was out of energy. His breathing was heavy, but steady, and he didn’t move much save for the occasional pleasure-induced twitch. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open as Athena slowly, teasingly titfucked him. 

Athena sped up, but didn’t move nearly as wildly as before. She kept a steady pace, gently sliding back and forth, up and down, jerking Ji-Eun off with her breasts. Leftover cum and fresh arousal bubbled out of her cleavage and over her hands, leaving her tits a slippery mess. She didn’t mind, though; all she wanted right now was for the fox-eared boy to squirt one last time. She had decided to ease this last bit of pleasure out of him, coaxing it almost gingerly from him so that he would be relaxed enough to stay docile for some time. 

The goddess kept up her steady, rhythmic pace for minutes on end, squeezing and jerking and sliding Ji-Eun’s stubbornly-stiff cock until, finally, she felt it begin to twitch. A shudder and a weak moan from her partner told her that he was about to cum, and so, with a soft whisper, she called out to him. 

“Cum for me,” she begged, her voice barely audible. 

Ji-Eun moaned in response, and reflexively raised his hips, pressing himself deep into Athena’s cleavage. The goddess opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out. Her breath was visible, rising in misty little wisps of steam. Ji-Eun’s cockhead poked out of her cleavage and began to pulse, throbbing powerfully as he came one last time. 

Big, sticky ropes of cum squirted from the tip of the kitsune’s cock, blasting up toward Athena’s face. Most of his load splattered onto her cheeks, forcing her to squeeze an eye shut to avoid some of it. Some found its way into her mouth, caught on her outstretched tongue. She moaned softly, pleased at the rich, salty-sweetness of her gooey treat, which she gulped down eagerly. Still more of Ji-Eun’s load splashed back down onto Athena’s breasts, coating them in his thick, white spunk. By the time Ji-Eun’s climax had ended, Athena’s face was drenched in jizz, and her tits were a sticky, gooey mess. She slowly pulled herself back, sliding Ji-Eun’s shrinking cock out of her cleavage, and scooped some of his semen off of her chin, licking it from her finger. 

“ _ Mmmm…  _ You’re so tasty,” she purred, sucking her finger clean. “I think I  _ will  _ keep you…”

“ _ Nnnfff…” _

Ji-Eun let his head slump onto the ground, not responding even as Athena effortlessly lifted him. She summoned a portal with a snap of her fingers, carrying her newfound toyboy through it as she returned to her home. The portal closed behind the pair, leaving no trace of their presence, save for a few stray strands of cum which had splashed onto the ground. 


End file.
